SasuNaru roleplay different from the other gaia1
by ladedaperson
Summary: Me and my friend were roleplaying on gaia... sorry if its kind of confusing to read - ;


Hey… srri its all weird I was just lazy and didn't want to edit it… Naruto parts are me narutosexyjutsu23 and the Sasuke part is itasasunaru7 and OrganizationXIIZexion also this has nothing to do with the other gaia story

YAOI

how about narusasu :whee: do u wanna be sasuke or naruto?

sasuke for sure, lol as u can see my avatar looks like him in the shippuden. What type of scene do u want to do like in high school, pre-timeskip, shippuden, after shippuden when sasuke comes back to konoha? what?)

um how about high school! :3nod: u start

lol yes, the popular one! lol.

Sasuke is on his way to class early in the morning as always, with his usually black clothing and chains. He made his way to his class and sat his stuff down and sat down calmly sitting back on his chair.

Naruto, late as usual runs to the classroom yelling "I'm here I'm here! Not late!!"

the only seat left is the one next to Sasuke. Naruto plops down and finds that Sasuke is stareing at him

Sasuke sweatdrops "hmph...dobe" he simply says and looks up at the board. (hey what do u want it to be? sasuke and naruto already love each other, or not in the beginning but they make it towards each other? and sasukes uke most of the time! lol)

"hey Sasuke-kun!" Naruto says to Sasuke.

(lets make them love each other )

((lol ok))

Sasuke slightly blushes and looks at him again "always so long huh?" he says with a smirk.

naruto gives a slight giggle "yep" naruto replies then leans in for a simple hello kiss.

Sasuke smirks and just grabs narutos head pulling him towards himself and kisses him on the lips, infront of the whole class not really caring.

While Naruto and Sasuke were kissing (almost making out now!) Sakura was scolding them.

(lol, got to love it!)

Sasuke ignored Sakura's comments and scolding and continues to kiss naruto.

once naruto was done kissing sasuke he saw that Iruka (he the teacher i guess lol) was right in front of there face. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Iruka practically yelled at them.

Sasuke looks at Iruka calmly folding his hands over his mouth n chin as always "what does it look like we were doing?"

"Ya Iruka!" Naruto said as a sort of back up, Iruka walks of in frustration.

Now class has begun and all they could do is pass notes.

Sasuke looks at naruto calmly giving him a note saying: after school is it alright if i stay the night at ur place?

Naruto rights a note saying: no problem! i got a few things in mind for the night then. :heart:

Sasuke blushes abit and rights back "ok then...i just need to call my brother at lunch to let him know ill be at ur house, so he wont cook me dinner"

Naruto replies : sure as long as you can go

(reply?)

(oh sorry i thought i sent it lol)

Sasuke writes back "of course ill be able to go"

(lol thats ok)

the bell rings and its the last period of the day!

Sasuke smiles and goes over to naruto "ready to go?"

"Hellz ya!" Naruto was really exicted for sasuke to spend the night.

"then lets go" he said putting his arm around naruto kissing him lightly on the lips

"ok!' Naruto grabbed sasukes hand and they walked to Naruto's house... it wasnt very far from the school.

When they get there sasuke goes in narutos house and sits down on the couch.

Naruto puts down his stuff and then he sits on sasuke by faceing him with sasuke's legs between his. Naruto Leans in and Kisses sasuke

Sasuke wraps his arms around him and kisses him back

Naruto whispers in Sasuke's ear "Sasuke-kun I love you so much" Then he kisses Sasuke's neck

Sasuke smirks "i love u too, naruto" he said letting naruto kiss his neck as he holds him.

It's almost dark outside so Naruto desides to lead sasuke into his bedroom.

Sasuke looks around "nice, u redid ur bedroom."

"Ya I thought I would change it up a bit" Naruto took off his jacket and his shirt, He said "I hope you dont mind I get kind of hot if I wear to much clothes" he also wanted to see if he could resist

Sasuke blushes alot and turns around quickly "um...yeah no problem"

Naruto goes to sasuke and asks him "You ok Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sweatsrops "yeah im fine" he said hiding the redness of his face.

'hmmm... ok" Naruto knew it was working. Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind and said "you dont have to be afriad" then he kissed his neck.

Sasuke blushes alot more "uh, who ever said i was afraid?" he replied

"You just seem really nervous." He continued kissing his neck and he moved one of his hands down to sasuke's butt

"im not" he said quickly when naruto touched his butt.

(srri i took so long my comp was being stupid)

"Ok then.." Naruto whispered then he walked over to the bed holding Sasuke's hand

Sasuke was still blushing and looks at naruto. (hey dont worry my computer is the same way, um if i ever do not say goodbye on gaia my computer froze and ill be on in like 5 mins.)

(okey dokey!)

"Do you... want to?' Naruto said Kindly.

Sasuke blushes deeply "sure" he replies looking at naruto.

Naruto grins evilly and removes his pants. then he gets into his bed and waits for sasuke to do the same.

Sasuke looks at him and smirks, then removes his pants and goes to naruto.

Naruto Smiles and gets on top of sasuke and Kisses him pationatally

Sasuke wraps his arms and legs around around and kisses him back.

Naruto Keeps kissing, lower and lower.

Sasuke is letting him and holds onto him

Before he starts to suck he says "Sasuke, I've never done this"

then he coontinued

Sasuke smiles abit "neither have i" he replies calmly and moans abit, from naruto sucking.

Naruto loved the sound of sasuke moaning so he sucked harder

Sasuke moans louder and naruto went harder and sasuke held narutos head running his fingers threw narutos blond hair

Naruto stops and pics up his head and spits out the c. He then feels more dominant and says "Turn over"

Sasuke smirks "y dont u make me ...naruto" he said seductively.

naruto grins evilly again and grabs sasuke and rolls him over and gets on top of him

Sasuke looks at naruto from the corner of his eye "heh"

Naruto then raps his arms around sasuke and thrustes his hip twards sasuke

Sasuke gasps alittle and lets him do so, and likes the feel of naruto.

Naruto moans and kisses sasuke's back

Sasuke moans as well and moans narutos name while holding onto the pillow tightly

Naruto then rolls sasuke over, grabs sasukes's butt with one hand, while tightly holding onto sasuke's then Kisses sasuke's neck and nibbles it a little

Sasuke blushes "heh for being a first timer on this ur doing perfectly."

"Heh, i dont know, you are just so inosent, i would never have expected you to be my first, but now i'm glad" Naruto was breathing heavily, he was just so overwellmed.

Sasuke was panting abit "heh, im happy too" he replies calmly enjoying naruto.

Naruto then got off of sasuke and lyed next to him with one arm under sasuke.

"It's a bit late, i might fall asleep" Naruto smirked and gave sasuke a goodnight kiss.

"thats fine as long as im next to u" he said cuddling up to naruto.

naruto giggles a little and then falls asleep

I guess the next morning. Sasuke sits up in bed since he usually wakes up early, he yawns alittle bit and looks at naruto.

Naruto was asleep but then slowly wakes up. "good morning honey"

Sasuke blushes "heh, naruto guess what? we r late for school"

(brb my computer is about to freeze)

"uh... well..- WHAT!? AH! I CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!!" Naruto springs out of bed and puts on his clothes, "Come on Sasuke!"

(ok)

Sasuke smirks "easy for u to say ive never been late!" he says and waits for naruto then they eventually run to school together and get to class seconds b4 the last bell rings.

naruto tries fixing his hair. "I'm so tired, so how are you sasuke-kun?"

"same as u im tired" he said sitting down.

Sakura went up to sasuke and naruto and said "hmph! Why are you both so tired and late??" Naruto then leans over to sasuke and kisses him "that" naruto said

Sasuke smirks and looks at sakura "look i dont have time to deal with u and ur preppy cheerleaders today, so buzz off"

Naruto was so happy to be with sasuke, "So, you gonna tell your brother?" naruto asked

Sasuke smirks "u want me to come over today?" he asks calmly.

oh since its an high school theme of course there are jerks, mostly to sasuke cuz hes a goth! XD. so u and i will pick who should be the jerks, u pick first

Naruto says "hmm... I dont know, i could get to carried away again and I don't know if thats wat you want."

I guess one of the jerks could be Neji XD

Sasuke smirks "oh i dont mind" he replies.

(ok, that works, maybe kankuro and kabuto too)

"ok then-" Naruto was rudely interupted. "Hey fags"

Sasuke looks over at the people "wth do u want?"

"You guys are unpure and it show, I just am glad that ur not hitting me" Naeji said like a smart a

"so am i, i wouldnt want to dare someone as ugly as u"

"Well, I'm gonna leave so now you can go screw you faggot emo boy." "Neji why don't you go fund your own life instead of bugging into ours" Naruto said defending himself and sasuke

Sasuke sighs "actually img etting sick and tired or this" he said getting up and going in nejis face "fk off"

"Would you both please sit down!" Iruka said impatientally.

"no, neji lets takes this outside" sasuke said

"heh sure, ladies first" Neji felt confident

Naruto just watched as this went on but was ready to help at any moment

Sasuke and Neji left the room seconds later everyone in the class could hear banging noises and such.

"Sasuke, well he probabally kicked Neji's a" Naruto waited for sasuke to come back

Hinata nods "th-that may be true but someone just entered the fight, naruto..." she said and someone jumped sasuke from behind.

"what?!" Naruto got up and ran to where sasuke was

Sasuke got hit hard by kankuro.

"You Basturd!!" Naruto yelled at Kankuro and punched him really hard in the stomach, then he helped Sasuke get up

Sasuke glares at them "thats just like u jerks."

School is over now, "Hey, do you still want to come over to my place? Or do you want me to go over yours?"Naruto asked

"mine" he replys "wait...no urs itachi probably got a call that we fought in school"

"ya, i guess" So they walked to Naruto's house.

Sasuke nods and looks at his cell phone itachi was calling "oh boy" he answers it "hello...?"

'uh oh' Naruto just watched Sasuke while he was on the phone

Sasuke goes over to naruto "im soo introuble when i get home tomorrow"

"I'm sorry" Naruto then sits on the couch

"y r u sorry u didnt do anything" he replies.

"Ik i meant that I'm sorry for you" naruto said and was waiting for sasuke to come sit next to him.

"oh" he said and put his phone away and sits down next to him.

srri i gtg to bed now! We can continue tomorow! Byebye

allo! soooo narutosexyjutsu23 shall we continue the sasunaru yaoiness rp? lol

okey dokey

"So," Naruto puts his arm around sasuke

"hm? what?" sasuke replies looking at naruto.

"I don't know..." Naruto said

Sasuke kisses him on the cheek "baka"

Naruto rubs his side against sasuke and then kisses him "Sasuke, u ok?"

"im fine naruto...wanna watch a scary movie tonight together?"

"ok," Naruto puts in a scary movie... "If you get scared, I'm right here!" Naruto then turns off the lights and sits next to sasuke

"heh, yeah i wont get scared u might though since this is a ghost movie, i know ur scared of little bitty ghosts...heh heh"

Naruto sticks his tounge out at sasuke.

(sorry bout that :sweat: )

Sasuke smiles and watches the movie

-scary part in movie- "Ah!!" naruto jumps and squeezes sasuke

Sasuke only jumps when naruto clinged onto him "ow ow, to tight!"

"Sorry!" naruto loosens his grip. he giggles then leans in for a kiss.

Sasuke smirks and kisses him "scaredy cat"

Naruto giggles and moves his hand lower.

Sasuke lets him and continues to watch the movie

(srri my comp was being stupid)

Naruto then continued to watch the movie but couldnt stop think of sasuke and the other night

(its ok)

Sasuke has his head on narutos shoulder and ended up falling asleep.

Naruto then notices that sasuke fell asleep and then kisses him on te forehead.

Sasuke smiled alittle in his sleep and cuddles up more on naruto, holding onto him

naruto leans up against a pillow and then falls asleep

Sasuke wakes up around 2 in the morning and sits up on the bed and sighs

((hey can we make alittle horror paranormal thing in the rp? lol i like it when naruto and sasuke have to go threw that cuz they love each other more! lol.))

Sure, but i gtg now, ill probbally be on later, so bye for now!

ok ttyl

ok so maybe it wasnt gonna take as long as i thought lol im back.

Naruto wakes up and finds sasuke on his bed.

(what kind of horror thing? You can start that off then.)

(like ghosts, demons, paranormal type deal that can probably hurt them.)

Sasuke gets up making sure he doesnt wake up naruto and goes to the kitchen cuz he heard footsteps.

"hmmm... Sasuke?" Naruto wakes up and then walks to the kitchen.

Sasuke looks at him "hm? oh, naruto just go back to bed"

"u sure? u look kinda scared" naruto said to sasuke

Sasuke sighs "no, i just think i heard some footsteps down here when we were upstairs" he said looking around.

"hmm.. Well do you want to go upstairs with me?"

"yeah i will in a min ill meet up with u" he replies calmly.

on naruto's way upstairs, he hears loud footsteps coming from the kitchen too "Sasuke! I heard something!!"

There was no reply, sasuke didnt answer for a minute which probably worried naruto., then he hears sasukes voice "from where?"

"from, the kitchen" Naruto gets scared and holds onto sasuke's hand

"ok let me check again" he said going to the kitchen.

Naruto followed sasuke down to the kitchen and then looked around the kitchen.

Both sasuke and naruto were in different corners of the kitchen, when suddenly 2 ghostly hands come out of the wall behind sasuke covering his mouth and grabbed his hand, when naruto noticed sasuke got pulled into the wall.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled, he saw that sasuke went into the wall. He searched the other side of the wall

srri brb i gtg eat dinner.

kk ill wait lol im on 24'7 everyday just about lol.

ok im bac

wow that was quick! lol, well i guess ur turn. :XD

:XD ik i eat fast.

Naruto ran to the other side of the wall (wich was in the dinning room)

i noticed lol!)

Sasuke wasnt there at all, he disappeared completely.

"Sasuke-kun!! Where are you??" Naruto was scared and tears were biulding up. He heard more footsteps coming from the badroom so he ran there

No one was there, nothing the house was quiet.

Afew weeks later, even the outside sky was black and cloudy and there were no sign of sasuke anywhere.

Naruto cried for those few weeksuntill one day he heard a knock on his door around 2:00 am he answered the door but no one was there, so he went up stairs and found...

A TACO!! no not really lol) He found a note there it read: look in ur back yard. When naruto did sasuke was on the ground passed out and cut up, badly in some places and it was raining on him.

(lol)

Naruto ran to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun!! Are you ok?! Please!! Are you ok?! Sasuke-kun!" Naruto starting crying

Sasuke doesnt answer for a few mins, and he starts to wake up slowly but winced in pain when he did.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and carried him to his house where itachi was so hopefully itachi could help

XD ITACHI!! sorry cant help it, after what happened in the naruto manga i love itachi...not as much as sasuke though lol. Um sometimes ill be itachi and u sometimes be itachi it depends who he with but ill be itachi right now XD))

Itachi looks at naruto "u found him!" he said running over to him "ok, lay him on ur bed and well need to bandage his cuts so ill get the bandage while u clean his wounds" he says relieved sasuke is back.

Naruto does what itachi says and continues to cry Still sobbing he manages to ask "Is Sasuke-kun going to be ok?"

Itachi nods "im sure hes going to be fine" he said calmly and wrapped up sasukes wounds. "ok im going to make something to eat, sasuke might be hungry, he said and left the room. Sasuke starts to wake up and he looks at naruto "n-naruto...?"

"Sasuke!" Narutto said and softly held sasuke's hand

Sasuke grabs onto naruto and hugs him quickly crying abit.

Naruto keeps hugging sasuke "Oh my god! Sasuke-kun I missed you so much!" Tears were just rolling down his face.

Sasuke holds onto naruto kindof shaking abit from the old "i missed u too" he replies abit tired.

"Are you ok? I'm never going to let anything like that happen to you ever again!" Naruto told sasuke as itachi walked in the room

Sasuke nods and looks up at his brother "niisan? what r u doing here? how long have i been gone?"

"Sasuke, Your at your house, Naruto carried you here and you've been gone for quite a while" Itachi goes over to Sasuke and hugs him

Sasuke hugs itachi back "niisan..."

srri i took so long

"here, you must be hungry" itachi gives sasuke the food on a tray

Sasuke smiles "yeah" he said starting to eat the food itachi gave him.

"Where did you go" Naruto whiped the tears off his face

"i dont really know...i mean i was just grabbed all of a sudden and pulled me to what u would guess the other world and they tortured me there...they sent me back only becuz they want new prey they r gonna go after one of u..." he said alittle shaken up.

"Sasuk-kun i wont let anythinghurt you! If they come bac and they take me i promise that'll come bac!" naruto was still crying and couldnt help it "im just glad ur here"

"no, they arent taking u nor itachi as long as we stay out of ur house" he said calmly and finished eating.

"is it ok, if i could stay here for a while?" naruto whiped some more tears off his face

"its fine with me, what about u...niisan?" he said looking at itachi.

"Of course" Itachi said to Naruto

Sasuke smiles and hugs itachi "ok then, what do u guys want to do?"

Naruto was thinking sexual things but thought that would be rude "I dont know, i think you should say since u were the one whose been gone for weeks!"

"hmm...well how about all of us wrestle so me vs itachi vs naruto everyone against everyone"

Naruto whispered in sasukes ear. "If you mean a three sum i dont really want to"

Sasuke blushes "um n-no not that!" he sweatdrops.

"oh!" naruto blushes and says "r u sure ur ok? to do that?"

Sasuke smirks "of course i am"

imgi210./albums/bb20/AngelofLightandWind/CaughtInTheMiddlebyclla.jpg/img :XD

(EEK! fangirl scream!)

after resleing "lies!" naruto whipered

((LOL!! i knew u would like it! ah! we should make a itasasunaru scene!! ahhh!! YAOI!!)

Sasuke looks at him tired "huh?"

"Now u got me into this!" Naruto says then He kisses Sasuke very passionately and grabs Itachi

Sasuke was confused but none the less kissed him back be itachi for this part i have a really good plan for later! XD ull love it!

imgi218./albums/cc234/Darkhinatayui/Yaoi/itasasunaru.jpg/img

Itachi leans in and kisses Sasuke

Sasuke blushes and kisses itachi back as well.

srri i gtg but i might be on again, depends if i can use the laptop

ok!

ok im bac!

Itachi then Kisses Naruto

Naruto Kisses Itachi bac

XD

Sasuke blushes alot watching naruto and itachi kiss.

when Naruto is done, he gets on top of Sasuke and Kisses him furiously and then kisses his neck and nibbles it alittle

Sasuke blushes more and kisses him back and has a small muffled moan while naruto kisses him.

(My bro just hit himself in the nuts with hawian punch XD)

Itachi then sits ontop of naruto and sasuke's legs and then he grabs Naruto butt and leg

Sasuke blushes completely "itachi-niisan...naruto...haa..." he looks at them.

Naruto Takes off his shirt and takes sasuke's shirt off

Sasuke smirks "guess what niisan and naruto? too slow" he said disappearing then tackles naruto and itachi out of nowhere, sasuke smirks.

Itachi then grabs sasuke and olds him down while kissing him, Then Naruto gets back on top of him but then unzips sasuke's pants

After some parts of the kissing "u cheaterskissits 2 against one" he said kissing itachi back.

Naruto giggles. "You never said there were rules" naruto said then lowers sasukes

pants and started sucking.

Sasuke starts to moan abit, and held onto itachi who was holding him down.

Itachi giggled and then Kissed Sasuke

Naruto Stop sucking for a moment and swallowed the c, Then naruto said "Boy you c alot" Then he continued only grabbing sasuke's legs

"but u like it" he replies and kisses itachi back, knowing what naruto was going to do next, so he waited for it.

once naruto had a good amount of c in his mouth he kissed Itachi (hovering over sasuke)

Sasuke looks at itachi and naruto blushing "heh having fun?"

naruto moaned while still kissing itachi "mmhmm" then he leaned a little closer to itachi so naruto crotch was in sasuke's face

Sasuke smirked and lifts his hands and rubs his ehem and then suck on it.

Naruto moaned from sasuke's sucking, he moaned sasuke's name (being overwhelmed since that was his first bj) and grabed tightly onto itaci's arms

Sasuke smiles and sucks harder enjoying narutos moans.

Naruto moans even louder "Uh!" Naruto couldn't help but to yelp alittle, he was breathing heavily and could tell both itachi and Sasuke were enjoying his moaning

Sasuke stops and whispers to itachi, telling him to take naruto from the back while he takes the front

itachi grins and then gets behind naruto leaveing naruto just to grip a pillow

Itachi lower his pants and grabs naruto's back and then begins thrusting

While itachi was doing that sasuke was infront, and was sucking on narutos ehem hard.

Naruto was grabing onto sasuke's hair pulling it twords his ehem (lol)

Sasuke smiles and continues to suck harder, and lick it harder as well. (XD)

Itachi was kissing the back of naruto's neck

Naruto moaned even loader "Sasuke!Itachi!" He began to moan even more and yelp every now and then

Sasuke smiles and decides to pleasure himself and naruto, sasuke gets ontop of naruto and sits on naruto ehem, so that narutos ehem would go inside sasukes butt.

Naruto then raps his arms around sasuke and humps him

Sasuke moans holding onto naruto as well and smiling at itachi and naruto, and started to sweat abit

Naruto moans even louder since he is the one who is getting it from the front and from the back "Uh... Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly,

Itachi grabs one of sasuke's hands and plays with his fingers

Sasuke blushes and moans at the same time "mmm" he moaned letting itachi mess with his fingers.

(hey gots to go, but dont worry ill be on all day tomorrow so ttyl!! well continue this tomorrow. XD :XD )

okey dokey! continue?

Naruto then kisses the bac of Sasuke's neck and nibbles it, naruto had thought that the whole nibbleing thing was a thing only between him and sasuke.

(of course! XD)

Sasuke blushes "...naruto...ha..." he moans abit.

Naruto moans and then grabs sasuke's upper thigh. Itachi then leans over and kisses Sasuke's hand

Sasuke blushes looking at them both enjoying itachi and narutos company.

Naruto was starting to sweat abit and moved his hand to wher sasuke's ehem was and started rubing it

Sasuke moans, and ends up summing on naruto and itachi.

"hah..." naruto takes his hand and licks the c and then continues

Sasuke breathes heavily, after awhile he fell asleep ontop of naruto.

Itachi and Naruto had noticed that sasuke had fallen asleep, Itachi gave naruto a good night kiss and then went into his own bedroom, Naruto then just fell asleep with sasuke still ontop of him

I guess the next morning.

Something hits narutos head, but not hard since it was clothing "wake up naruto, time to get to school" he said it was really early in the morning.

Naruto sit up and gets dressed. "How can you wake up so early from a night like that!" Naruto said slightly yawning.

Sasuke twitched "u dont want 2 know" he said blushing get his black clothing on but made naruto a surprise by having a long sleeve black cut open shirt down the middle, and black pants then went over to naruto.

(couldnt really understand that last sentence :sweat:)

Naruto then put the clothes reaching his arms up in the air he thought that sasuke might have noticed some of the cuts on naruto' arms and wrists.

Sasuke looks at naruto wrists "naruto? what happened while i was gone?"

imgi265./albums/ii202/SandKage/Sasukn.jpg/img (like this except the shirt is abit tighter and it was black XD sorry it was difficult for to explain)

"Uh!Nothing Sasuke!" Naruto tried pulling his wrists from sasuke but failed

Sasuke grabs onto narutos wrists and looked at them "u cut urself?"

"Sasuke.." naruto said, "Well...i was...just really...sad...when you were gone" Naruto said almost tearing

Sasuke sighs "that doesnt matter! it doesnt give u the accuse to hurt urself! promise me u wont do this again!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto said his name while he was crying. "I was all alone when you were gone. I had no one... I wont anymore as long as nothing happens to you sasuke-kun"

"either way naruto, even if i was gone or something happened to me i wouldnt want u to cut urself! promise u wont no matter what happens!" he said worried about naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined

Sasuke looks at naruto and waits, when naruto looked at him, sasuke looked worried.

"PLease Sasuke...I promise... i''ll stop." Naruto said feeling like he had just broken a rule or something

Sasuke hugs him "good, i dont want u to hurt urself, ur very precious to me...i wouldnt want u to slip up and cut ur vein...if u do u'll bleed to death, and i dont want that" he said holding him.

"Sasuke...thanks...I love you" Naruto said smothering hhis face into sasukes shoulder.

"i love u too...my little fox boy" he replies.

Naruto giggles and then they got all ready and went to school.

Sasuke sees sakura running up to him from a distance "oh great...not again" he says quietly.

Sakura leaps onto sasuke and says "Sasuke! Sasuke! I missed you so much!"

and then turns to naruto and says "Oh and its naruto with you...again"

Sasuke sighs "yeah, sure, get off me sakura" he replies annoyed.

Naruto then walks over to his and sasuke's seat. Class begins and they pass notes...

narutos first note read: So...there has been something thats been bugging me...

Sasuke writes back "what is it?"

Narutos note said: well, last night was fun and all, but i just want to know if its me you love and not me and your brother, i want to be your only lover.

Sasuke writes down: i love my brother cuz hes been there my whole life esepically after my mom and dad died, but i dont love my brother in the way i love u naruto, ur my lover my little fox boy.

Naruto then writes bac: Yay! I love you too! Also I have idea at lunch ok? I'm feeling frisky.

Sasuke writes back "frisky huh? ok then what type of idea is this? and brb" he wrote asking the teacher if he could go to the bathroom, when he did neji and kabuto were in there talking, and kabuto looks at sasuke "well well well, look what we have here"

Naruto then waits for sasuke to get back but then he realizes that Neji and Kabuto are not in the classroom, so he starts to worry

Kabuto walks up to sasuke locking the bathroom door, then kneeing sasuke in the stomach making sasuke lose his breath and falls to the floor. Kabuto tied his hands down and looks at neji "what shall we do with him neji?"

Naruto then runs to the bathroom,

Naeji then replies "hm, I don't really know yet," He grins and then steps on sasuke's stomach.

Naruto starts pounding on the door.

Sasuke winces. Kabuto smirks and whispers "pretend we arent here" he said and gaged sasuke with a cloth so he wouldnt talk.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled still pounding on the door, "fk" he said to himself. Then he ran back to the class room to get some help.

(who should be there friends?)

(hmmm id have to say, hinata, gaara, lee, shikamaru, and thats all i can think of so far)

Kabuto smiles "now that hes gone shall we continue?" he said taking out the gag in sasuke mouth. Sasuke growled "u bastards cant do anything but pick on me can u?!" he said struggling.

Neji said to sasuke "Like you can do anythng about it! Your just a faggy emo boy"

Naruto then got gaara and lee to go with him to go help sasuke

Kabuto smiles "thats right and to upset ur little boyfriend...hehe" he said and took off sasukes pants puttin a huge vibrator in his...a, making his a rip alittle cuz it was so big and kabuto set it on full blast. Sasuke screams. Kabuto hands neji a knife "ur turn"

Gaara then brakes the lock off the door (because of his mad skillz!) Naruto then seees his sasuke-kun there on the floor. "What the fk are you doing you mother " naruto then punched neji in the face not careing about getting in trouble he pushed Neji on the ground and held him down, but the Neji had stabed him in his upper arm pretty badly.

Kabuto kicks naruto off neji hard in the stomach. Sasuke watches them "damnit..."

Gaara helps sasuke while Lee helps out Naruto Gaara takes Sasuke out of the bathroom since sasuke was the one who was being hurt.

Sasuke looks at gaara "help me somewhere private, hurry" he says, while neji n kabuto fight naruto n lee.

Gaara took sasuke to the other boys bathroom in the school.

Lee then kneed Kabuto right in the nuts!

Naruto's arm was still hurting and bleeding pretty bad, Neji then Stabed Naruto in the same arm just in a diferent spot.

Naruto's arm was hurting bad now so he decided to get out of the bathroom, Neji grabed his face because it was swolen from naruto punching it, Lee fallowed after Naruto

Sasuke and Gaara show up "u two alright?" he asks and looks at naruto and goes over to him grabbing his arm lightly and picked him up.

"My arm" Naruto looked at his hand and found it covered in blood.

"its ok dont worry, we're going to the nurse" he replies and takes him there and sits naruto down on the bed.

"...You ok sasuke?" Naruto asked

"yeah but i wont be able to sit down or have sex in the next 2 weeks" he said and cleaned up narutos wounds and wraps them with bandages

"Man,tha- that sucks... Not even bjs?" Naruto blushed a little

"well maybe just not for the next 2 days ok naruto?" he said calmly.

"Yeah..." Naruto said in sort of a sad tone

Sasuke kisses narutos cheek "im gonna call my brother so he can pick us up"

"ok" Naruto sighed

When they got home they itachi wanted to talk to them.

Sasuke walks up to itachi "well what did u want to talk about niisan?"

(ddoes naruto stil have the fox demon in him? Cause i have an idea XD)

"Well, first off, you and Naruto have to stop getting into fights, This is the second time already." Itachi said kind of annoyed.

(sure, i dont mind at all)

"but itachi the second time they jumped me and could have killed me and naruto came to my rescue its not our faults we get into fights blame the jack-asses at school niisan!" he replies abit offended by his brothers comment.

"watch the language, also if u get into one more ill have to punish you, i dont know how but i will" Itachi said

"but niisan im not the bad guy here!" he complained.

"I know that just try" Itachi was becomeing impatient

Sasuke sighs and looks at him "im going to keep fighting if they keep threating me and naruto, even if u like it or not, ur not gonna stop me from defending myself!"

"Fine... Just go now, I'm busy" Itachi said agrivated

Sasuke growls and grabs itachis arm taking him to the back yard "stop treating me like this itachi u know as well as i do that im not the one starting the fights!"

Itachi sighs and says "Fine Sasuke, just what do I need to do? I don't want you to get a bad record."

"niisan i just want u to know that im not the bad guy alright..." he said and walked back into the house.

"alright sasuke" then tach went back into the house.

(can we do a two week time skip?)

(sure)

"Sasuke!Sasuke! I've been counting down the days and guess wat!!" Naruto said happily

Sasuke looks at him "what?"

"It's been two weeks!! How's your butt?" Naruto said grabing Sasuke's hands

Sasuke falls over "baka!...heh...its fine" he said getting back up.

"Come on!" Naruto grabs Sasuke's hands again and brings him to the bedroom.

Sasuke sighs "wait, naruto, if ur thinking about having sex i dont want to today ok?"

sorry bout taking so long)

"What? Why? Are you ok? Was I rushing it or something?"

Naruto felt confused.

(thats ok)

"im just...not in the mood, me and my brother have been getting in alot of arguements...and its starting to scare me...so im just not in the mood today maybe tomorrow.." he replies calmly looking down.

"Oh, is there anything i can do for you?" Naruto said feeling bad for sasuke

"no its ok...all i really want right now is for me and my brother to get along again...he hasnt spoke or acknowledged my existence at all this week and its hurts when hes the only family i have left..." he replies not really looking at naruto.

(srri i took so long)

Later that day

"Sasuke, I just wanted to say i'm sorry, I Have just been stressed lately since peoplpe have been picking on you and naruto and having another person in the house, Well lets be honest, lord knows what when you two are doing when I'm not around" Itachi had said to his brother

Sasuke looks up at itachi "...niisan!" he hugs him "its ok.."

Itachi smiles and hugs him back

Sasuke cries and holds him tighter.

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to cry" Itachi says whipeing sasuke's tears

Sasuke looks at him "well...i just thought i was going to lose u as a brother..."

"No Sasuke, I'll always be yoiur brother, don't be sad." Itachi said

Sasuke smiles "ok niisan" there was a poff around itachi and sasuke, when the smoke cleared sasuke and itachi had cat ears and a tail. Sasuke sighs "ugh not again!" he said holding his cat ears down. which happens one day everymonth.

XD cat sasuke and fox naruto!!

imgi96./albums/l174/Naruko-chan/SasuNaruBOOKMARKSset2byiruka.jpg/img

"Yay! My awesome ears!" Itachi and Sasuke heard Naruto yell.

Sasuke sweatdrops and gets a black hat and puts it on and stuffs his tail in his pants and goes to naruto.

imgi238./albums/ff193/pampuka13/3-1.jpg/img (XD)

XD

"Hey sasuke-kun! how you feel?"Naruto asked

"much better but alittle embarrassed...do u have fox ears and a tail?" he asks looking at them.

" :3nod: arent they the bestest!" Naruto said "Come on sasuke I can't wait till tomorow!!" Naruto whined while still looking happy

Sasuke nods "yeah yeah..." his hat pops off revealing his cat ears, sasuke sweatsdrops.

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to be embarrassed! Come on!" Naruto and then kissed SSasuke sweetly and then got onto their bed.

Sasuke smiles and lets his tail out, and quickly jumps ontop of him and kisses him.

"hehe...Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said sweetly. naruto the turned over implying that he wanted to be uke for this one.

Sasuke smirks wanted to be seme this go around and pulls off narutos pants and takes off his own and quickly thrusts in naruto already

Naruto moaned sasuke's name loudly

Sasuke thrusts in harder and wraps his arms around naruto and pumps his ehem.

Itachi notices that Sasuke's door was open when he walked past it and quitly he looked in, and then quitly shut the door. "...geeze right to it huh." Itachi said to himself and walked off.

Naruto was breathing heavily and held tightly onto a pillow

Sasuke keeps bumping and thrusting faster then he licks narutos back all the way up to his ear then bites narutos ear lightly.

"heh...!" Naruto moaned then grabed one of sasuke's hands and held it tghtly but not to tight

Sasuke went in and out fast and hard "nnn naruto...ur so tight"

naruto was breathing heavily and moaning, "nnn sasuke!... More!"

Sasuke smirks and continues to go harder and faster and pumps the same, n whispers in narutos ear "i...love u"

Naruto moans "I love you too... nnn"and then he grabs onto the bed frame and moans his name

Sasuke continued to hump naruto and such and he smiles, he quickly turned naruto over and french kissed him.

Naruto then licked sasuke's lips and then french kissed him bac

Sasuke keeps on kisses him then goes down and sucks and waits patiently for naruto to c.

Naruto runs his fingers threw sasuke's hair and then says "nnn! Sasuke! I'm gonna c! nnn...!"

Sasuke smiles "good" when naruto cummed sasuke swallowed it and licked the rest off.

Naruto thrusted his hips upward and grinned

Sasuke sucks on narutos ehem abit longer.

imgi223./albums/dd247/zeldarocks22/Naruto/Konoha Ninja/235294627TL655508110.jpg/img

Naruto sat up and made Sasuke sit up too, he then rubbed sasuke ehem while french kissing him

Sasuke has a muffled moan when naruto kisses and rubs his ehem.

Naruto continues kissing sasuke and continued rubbing sasuke's ehem he loved feeliing sasuke moan while kissing him so he moaned to

Sasuke kept moaning and continues to kiss him.

imgi46./albums/f133/elone14/naruto/yaoi sasuke naruto 2/SchoolUniforms.jpg/img

imgi297./albums/mm227/BookMaster45/SasuNaru/thAddict.png/img

Naruto then leans backwards pulling sasuke with him

XD XD

Sasuke lays on naruto and purrs "...naruto ur so warm"

"Yeah? Well you're hot!"

Naruto says then french kisses sasuke

Sasuke french kisses him back and continues to lay on naruto, he pulls up the covers and puts it half way over them then went to sleep. around the middle of the night, naruto starts to hear noises from downstairs (the ghosts found them and now they want naruto.)

"...Sasuke..pssst! Sasuke" Naruto said while rubbing him so that he'd wake up. Then he got out of bed and put a pair of boxers on

Sasuke wakes up alittle yawns and runs his eyes alittle "what is it naruto?"

"I heard something down stairs... I'm gonna go check it out" Naruto said while he was in the doorway

"do u want me to go with u?" he said kindof shaking becuz he remembered what happened last time.

"only if your up to it" Naruto said and waited for sasuke's answer.

Sasuke nods and gets his boxers on and holds onto naruto closely when getting downstairs.

"Sasuke, just remeber, if something happens to me, i'll be bac and i love you" Naruto said very scared

Sasuke holds him and nods and continues to walk with him

They walk down to where the noise was coming from and then all of a sudden two ghost hand came out of the floor and grabbed Naruto ankles

Sasuke doesnt really notice until naruto stops moving sasuke looks at him "naruto u ok?"

Naruto started getting pulled into the ground quickly. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke held onto naruto tring to hold onto him (hey i have a plan but trust me what drama, ok naruto is going to get taken for as long as u say he is except when sasuke was holding onto him, sasuke was nervous therefore he was sweating so his grip on naruto was loose and narutos hand slipped out of sasuke, but the ghosts but an image in narutos head making him believe that sasuke smiled evilly and let go on purpose, so when naruto comes back hes probably pissed off, so he doesnt want to really do anything with sasuke, making sasuke very confused and hurt, but of course in the end of this drama scene they get back together...yeah? sorry i like action/drama type things XD)

(okey dokey)

Naruto was fully sucked in and as he was being sucked in he saw an evil grin on sasuke's face

XD)

Though the one naruto didnt see was banging on the floor screaming "naruto! naruto!" making itachi wake up for being loud.

Itachi ran downstairs and then yelled "what happende?!"

"those ghosts! they took naruto like they did me! they took him niisan!" he said and cried, and hugs itachi quickly probably very scared.

"there, there...you came back i'm sure he will." Itachi said hugging sasuke

Sasuke continues to cry and hold itachi

about teo weeks later there was a note on sasuke's bed that said "go into your backyard

Sasuke halls a the the backyard and sees...

THE REVENGE OF THE TACO! XD jk)

Naruto all cut up and being rained on just like how sasuke was

XD)

Sasuke quickly runs to naruto and picks him up carefully and rushes into the house "itachi-niisan! narutos back! help me with him!" he said worried putting naruto on his own bed.

"You found him!" Itachi said "Put him on the bed and please clean his cuts, i'm going to get him some food."

Sasuke cleans up narutos wounds and wraps them up.

naruto slowly woke up

Sasuke noticed "naruto r u awake? r u ok?!" he said and hugged him lightly.

"get off me" Naruto growled

Sasuke is confused and gets off him "uh ok...but r u ok my fox boy?"

"No, you were smileing..when they got me" naruto he was in pain and it sounded like it

"huh? what do u mean? no i wasnt i was banging on the floor tring to get to u" he replies.

"well,...thats wat I saw" Naruto said anrgy

"but i didnt i swear i didnt naruto" he said when itachi came in.

(can u be itachi?)

"I can't believ you..." Naruto said sadly

Sasuke looks at him confused. Itachi sets the food down "ok good ur awake, heres ur food naruto, im sure u want to talk to sasuke so ill be out of u 2 lovers way" he smiles and leaves the room. Sasuke gives naruto the plate with food "naruto? i...i love u y would i do something like that to u?"

"Thats just what I saw... i dont know..." naruto continues to eat and gets tears in his eyes

"i cant believe u naruto, so u would let something u thought u saw break up our relationship who knows what thoughts went inside ur head something probably made u think that! after all we've been there u'd think i'd do that to u?! well im done, believe what u want" he said and walked out of the room pissed off and sad.

Naruto got up and put his food aside. "Ow..." naruto said in pain "Wait sasuke!" Naruto walked ovver to sasuke

Sasuke kept walking "leave me alone!" he snapped at him continuing to walk away.

"Sasuke! Please!" Naruto said crying

srrii took so long

"no, whatever just...leave me alone i have to go think" he said leaving the house.

(its ok, and i g2g, ill be on tomorrow morning sometime so ttyl!!)

ok bye bye

"Sasuke!?" Naruto pounds the door.

Sasuke left and went to a grassy clearing in the forest of death and laid down to watch the sky.

continue?

naruto went back to sasuke's room that they shared, he oppened his clothes draw and took out the razor that he used to use, he sat down on the bed and stared at it

After about afew hrs sasuke cooled down and went back home "niisan im back!" he said calmly still alittle sad though

"you were gone?...I'm kidding!" Itachi said jokeing

Sasuke sighs "thx" he replied poking itachi in the stomach and went up to his room where naruto was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said then he his the razor behind his back.

everytime i got one from u it wouldnt say anything

lol we probably went over our limit, heres my turn.

Sasuke nods "its fine, just dont think that i would ever hurt u like that now tell me what r u hiding behide ur back?"

(brb in like 30 to 40 mins cuz im using my brothers laptop and im about to go home)

(ok)

"o nothing sasuke,i was just gonna um throw it away" Naruto said nervously

Sasuke grabs his hand and looks at it "..."

"No Sasuke! Uh! Seriously I wasn't..." Naruto said

sasuke looks at him "tell me the truth!"

"Sasuke! I am! I was just thinking about I wasnt gonna!" Naruto said crying

"then y r u bleeding?!" he replied quickly.

"Please sasuke! I can't help it! I just... it's to hard to quit doing this please sasuke! I'll stop really! Please Sasuke!" Naruto said crying

Sasuke grabs the razor from him and throws it in the trash "i know what will teach u a lesson, if u keep cutting urself or even think about it, no sex for a month, so this month no sex got it?"

"A month?!" Naruto said loudly "Fine, Sasuke... I'm gonna stop, please believ me."

"i believe u" he replies and kisses him on the lips and leaves the room going to the restroom and takes a nice warm bath.

Naruto then goes back onto the bed and takes a little nap while sasuke's in the bath.

oh, i got a good scene if u love sex and or rape scenes, make naruto get controled by the 9-tailed fox for alittle and rape sasuke...hard...bondage...i wonder what those tails can do lol)

Sasuke lays in the tub comfortable.

(ok lol)

Naruto felt wierd and then knocked on the bathroom door.

"hm? what is it?" he asks looking at the bathroom door.

"Sasuke..." Naruto saaid opening the door

Sasuke sits up "hm? what is it naruto?"

"Please Sasuke" Naruto said and then forcibley kissed sasuke

Sasuke pushed naruto away "naruto i said no sex for a month got it?!"

"No Sasuke!" Naruto/fox demon said, then he took off his pants and then got ontop of sasuke (still in the bathtub)

Sasuke was surprised "naruto get off now!" he said pushing him away.

"Sasuke! Stop squrming!" Then he held sasuke's arms against the wall and then forcibley kissed him again.

Sasukue moves his head away "naruto when i said no! i mean no! now get off!" he said struggling again.

"No sasuke, when i say you do!" the fox demon said. The fox demon then turned sasuke over quickly and held his hand against the wall, this made some of the water splash out

"naruto is this ur fox?! get ahold of urself!" he said continuing to struggle

"No this is Naruto!" The fox lied inside was the real naruto and he was freaking out. "Now stop moving around!' The fox then stuck his ehem in Sasuke's butt and then began to thrust.

Sasuke screams abit "damnit! get off!" he continues to struggle.

"Shut up!" The fox growls at Sasuke, the iner Naruto was fighting hard to get control. the fox was holding so tightly onto sasuke's hand that he started scratching up sasuke's hands.

Sasuke screams alittle more, continuing his struggling and does, he starts to get away but...

The fox grabed tightly onto sasuke's hands then dragged him out of the bathtub and onto the floor. He held sasuke down while he sucked on sasuke's ehem

Sasuke screams alittle about to call itachi for help.

"I said Shut Up Sasuke!" His eyes where bigger than usual and looked like the fox demons. He quickly locked the door.

Sasuke noticed it was the fox and yells "ITACHI!! HELP!!"

Itachi ran to the door and said "What? Is everything ok in there? the door is locked!"

"narutos fox! the kyuubi is fuckin raping me!" he yells continuing to struggle against the kyuubi.

"I'll be there in a second! Just hold on!" I tachi yelled as he ran to go get the key.

"Stupid boy!" The fox slapped naruto across the face, then licked Sasuke's neck and bit his ear.

Sasuke winced "let me go!" he said struggling and kicking and such.

Naruto then fought threw and got control. He got off of sasuke and went to the corner of room. "Sasuke...I'm-I'm so sorry..." Naruto said sadly

Sasuke sits up and looks at him, he goes up to him "well it wasnt u right? then dont be sorry" he said hugging him.

Itachi finally made into the bathroom and saw that Naruto was hugging sasuke so he thought that he was kyuubi was still rapeing him.

"Naruto, how could you?! Don't touch my brother!" He said pulling Naruto away from sasuke

Sasuke was surprised "itachi, its ok the kyuubi left, naruto got control of his body" he says quickly b4 itachi did anything else.

"Fine...Just Yell for me if this happens again," Itachi said pissed off at Naruto and walked off. Naruto then held Sasuke's hand "Sasuke, I'm sorry I'm such trouble for you..."

Sasuke hugs naruto "its ok, u didnt do anything"

"Yes I did, I cut myself and then the punishment made the kyuubi mad and then u got raped, it's all my fault." Naruto said while hugging sasuke, he was almost crying.

"its still not ur fault ok?" he said hugging him tighter.

"ok sasuke" Naruto said and then he put his pants on finding it embarrissing.

Sasuke watches him calmly with a smile.

"what?" Naruto asked

(hold on!)

"nothing" he says calmly still smiling (um ok)

"...What you smiling at?" Naruto asked in curiousity

"at u" he replied and kisses him n walks off.

Naruto follows after sasuke. "So, um wat you wanna do?"

Sasuke shrugs "meh i dont know what do u think?"

"o, i dont know... I sorta don't feel good" Naruto said holding his stomach.

"its probably the kyuubi he probably is tring to still get out, y dont u rest" he replies.

"Ya,sure" Naruto then walked to sasuke's room but insted went into the bathroom and got on the floor and threw up in the toilet.

Sasuke goes to he kitchen to make something to eat.

Naruto then went back into sasuke's room and took a nap.

Itachi went over to sasuke "Hey, is everything ok with naruto? You can tell me."

Sasuke nods "yes itachi everything is ok, he went to go rest"

"are you ok? I mean, are you guys rushing your relationship?" Itachi asked concerned

Sasuke shrugs "i dont really know since this is my first relationship."

"Well, please just be careful since he has the Kyuubi, you don't know what the kyuubi could do, it could even be a girl." Itachi said worrying even more

Sasuke falls over "im pretty sure the kyuubi is a boy niisan"

"You cant be sure, it is just useing Naruto's body." Itachi said

Sasuke nods "well thats true...sigh all well, well ill depend on u if the kyuubi comes out again"

"Ok sasuke, but i just want to let you know, um sweatdrops maybe you should use protection, because i was talking to Tsunade and she said it's still possible for Naruto to get pregnant if the Kyuubi is a girl' Itachi says while blushing.

Sasuke looks at him like this- :shock: "WHAT?!"

"You heard me, I dont wanna repeat it!" Itachi says nervously "Naruto doesnt even know i'm gonna leave that to you, ok?"

Sasuke is surprised "ohh...damnit! niiiisannnn!" he whined.

"What sasuke?!" Itachi asked

"...please dont yell" he replies.

"What did you do?!" Itachi Asked calming down

"i...might have got naruto pregnant... becuz me and him really went all out b4 he disappeared" he replies nervously.

"fk... Sasuke, I saw that... also, if Naruto is pregnant you BETTER take responsibility." Iatchi said starting to get worried and pissed at he same time

(srri i took so long I had to switch to laptop.)

Sasuke blinks "but, but niisan! how was i suppose to know that the kyuubi might be a girl!? i always thought it was a guy!"

"Well, we don't even know! We can bring him to Tsunade tomorow..ok? You have to explain it to him and I'm only dropping you and Naruto off and picking you up from the hospitle." Itachi Said worried and even more pissed off.

Sasuke sighs and goes upstairs in his room "hey naruto?"

"hmmm.. what is it sasuke-kun?" Naruto said slowly waking up

Sasuke explains it to him quickly, and easily.

Naruto twitched and quickly woke up "WHAT?!" Narruto then grabbed his Stomach "I think I'm gonna be sick again!" Naruto got up and ran to the toilet.

lol. the next day when they go to Tsunade, sasuke is waiting patiently for tsunades results.

Naruto was in the room where tsunade was exsaminateing him, then She pulled sasuke to the side.

"Sasuke" Tsunade said.

Sasuke looks at her "yeah?"

"Naruto, is pregnant, and it is yours... if you two dont want the baby... we can get rib of it for you"

Sasuke just stands there for a min looks at her and faints.

"Damn" Tsunade then held Sasuke up by his arms and put him on one of the patient beds that Naruto was sitting on

Naruto was holding his head and was thinking

Sasuke was totally out of it.

"Sasuke? God, sasuke... Please" Naruto said to Sasuke while he was out of it.

Sasuke wakes up after 10 mins and he sits up "man i had the weridest dream naruto, tsunade told me u were pregnant"

"Um, Sasuke, Please don't be upset but... that wasnt a dream..." Naruto Said

"Itachi is coming, I just called him." Tsunade said

Sasuke bangs his head on the wall a couple of times.

"Uh... Sasuke... please" Naruto was crying "I...um..please...we dont have to hhave the...baby...if you dont want to... sasuke..."

"no i wouldnt want to kill the blasted kid, so...have it" he replies still banging his head on the wall.

"Sasuke... Please stop it..." Naruto put his hands on his face and cryed even harder. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke stops and looks at him confused. "what?"

"This is gonna be so hard!... I'm gonna have to drop out of school... How? How was i supposed to know this was gonna happen?" Naruto then sits down and crys even more.

"u dont have to frop out and its ok, it'll be fine...im just curious how ur going to have the baby"

Naruto then picked his head and stoppedcrying for a second "st... that's going to be...painful"

Sasuke sweatdrops "well atleast im not the one who will have it"

Naruto looks at sasuke almost alittle pissed off "Oh yeah that's just great. the amazing sasuke isnt the one having a baby come out of him. THAT'S JUST GREAT!"

Sasuke smiles "yes i know im great" he said sarcastically.

"do you not realize that we are going to be parents? Sasuke." Naruto said freaking a little bit.

"Itachi is here," Tsunade said

"You are telling your brother not me" Naruto said calmly

Sasuke sighs "gee...thx" he says

"yeah no problem" Naruto growled and then walked out of the room to go to Itachi.

Sasuke does to itachi as well, very nervous.

"So, how did everything go?" Itachi asked sasuke and naruto in the car.

"...narutos pregnant" he said and quickly covered his ears waiting for the outburst.

Naruto covers his ears aswell.

Itachi sighs in frustration. "fine...I can't believe this...I should have never let you have sex..."

Sasuke sweatdrops alot hearing his brothers comment

Naruto whimpers a little.

Itachi stops the car "We're home."

Sasuke gets out of the car and helps naruto out of the car

"thnx"naruto said with a frown on his face.

then naruto went up to 'their' bedroom

Sasuke follows and goes up to him "so, what r we going to name the baby?"

Naruto sat on the bed "geeze I wasn't even thinking about that... What do you think?"

"i have no idea" he replies sitting down.

"Sasuke...I think this... our baby... is going to bring even closer together" Naruto said smileing

(sorry i thought i sent it)

Sasuke nods "i suppose so..."

"Sasuke... I'm happy I'm haveing ur baby!" Naruto said hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke nods "im happy too naruto"

Naruto giggles alittle "So... You're ok with... us haveing a baby?"

"sure y not" he said calmly.

(brb gots to restart my computer)

(okie dokie)

"That's great Sasuke, Now if you dont mind im gonna get some ice cream and ketchup!" Naruto said getting up

Sasuke blinks afew times "ice cream and ketchup? whats with the ketchup?"

"I think it will taste good!" Naruto then got his ice cream and ketchup and brought it back upstairs. Naruto then eats a bite of it. "You want some?" Naruto asks

"uh i think ill pass" he replied and laid on the bed "im just gonna go to sleep early..."

"okey dokey sasuke" Naruto said and then finished his ice cream, when he was done he cuddled up to Sasuke and fell asleep

the next day they didnt have to go to school cuz...its summer vacation!

sasuke slept in till 12 noon.

Naruto woke up before sasuke so he laid in bed next to sasuke just thinking about the baby

Sasuke woke up around 12 and sits up and yawns.

"hey sasuke-kun!" Naruto then kisses sasuke's forehead

Sasuke smirks "hey naruto" he replied then yawned and stretched

"geeze..." Naruto got up and went to the bathroom to throw up.

Sasuke gets up and gets something from under the bed and waits for naruto.

Naruto walks back into the bedroom. "wat ya got sasuke?"

Sasuke looks at him "oh...nothing yet" he replies hiding the thing under the bed then leaving the room with a smirk

"hm? what's it for sasuke?" Naruto asked while following sasuke

"nothing...and dont go peeking at it" he replies snickering.

"ur not gonna tell me? plzzzzzz!" Naruto asked "Uh god... I dont feel good. I'm going back to the bathroom." naruto went to the bathroom sweating

After along time, it was night again and sasuke was asleep as usual, and naruto notice that what sasuke was hiding was slightly sticking out from under the bed.

"hmm.. a little peek wouldn't hurt." naruto said to himself. naruto got on the floor and crawled to sasuke's box. And inside the box was..

it was a wedding ring, inside it said to naruto, my only love.

Naruto gasped and put it back under his side of the bed. Naruto then crawled back to his side of the bed and then got under the covers and slowly fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

The next morning sasuke woke up around 11

Naruto slowly woke up, rubing his eye he said "goodmorning!"

Sasuke jumped alittle "oh...morning naruto" he replies, stretching

Naruto went to sasuke and kissed him on the cheek

Sasuke blushes "well naruto i have something to give u" he said reaching under the bed.

"really! What is it?" Naruto asks while getting out of the bed

Sasuke gets it and gets up walking over to naruto and of course getting down on one knee looks up at naruto and asks "will u marry me, naruto, my fox boy?"

"oh my god! of course sasuke!" Naruto smiled and had happy tears in his eyes

"good" he said getting up and hugging him then kisses him on the lips.

"I love you Sasuke!" Naruto hugged and kissed Sasuke back

"i love you too" he replies calmly.

"I can't believe we're getting married!" Naruto said excited whipeing the tears off his face.

"not only that we have our own home naruto, except by brother will be staying with us, but dont worry...the house is as big as a mansion, so yeah" he replies.

"I love you so much Sasuke!" Naruto hugged Sasuke again.

"i love u too, naruto" he said softly rubbing narutos back.

"ha... you gonna tell your brother the good news?" Naruto asked

(sorry if i took long.)

"he already knows, get dressed and come downstairs" he replies, leaving the room and goes downstairs waiting for naruto yes sasuke is in a nice black formal outfit XD

Naruto put on something nice and dressy and went down stairs with sasuke.

(xD)

There was alot of people there, like there friends from school such as gaara, lee, hinata...etc etc, and itachi and sasuke of course. (g2g, ill be on tomorrow morning sometime! XD)

When naruto saw the people he gasped alittle.

(okey dokey! Shall we continue? Yes? Ur turn!!)

Sasuke smirks "come on down baka."

Naruto blushes and walks down the stairs.

Everyone looks at naruto.

Naruto goes to where sasuke is and holds his hands

Sasuke smiles "get ready naruto"

Naruto blushes and looks at sasuke "I am"

"then lets go get married" he replies.

Naruto nods and holds sasuke's hands a little tighter but not to tight

They go to da place to get married.

(XDXDXDXDXD)

"Do you take naruto to be your lawful wedded partner?"

XDDDDDDD)

"i do" sasuke replies softly.

"And Do you take sasuke to be your lawful wedded partner?"

"I do" Naruto replies softly as well

"then you may kiss your partner!"

Sasuke and naruto kiss XDXDXDXD

everyone claps and when they are done kissing naruto smiles and asks "Now what?"

"we party" he said taking him to the food.

Then they all party and wootnessssss

Sasuke was abit tired so he sat down "ah, that was fun"

Naruto sits down next to sasuke and practice saying "Hi I'm Naruto Uchiha"

Sasuke looks at him and smirks "fox boy"

Naruto smiles and looks at sasuke "I love you sooooooo much!"

Sasuke kisses him " i love u too" he replies.

sorry bout that my computer froze and i was about to restart it but i had to go to the store

"so, how are uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" naruto asked sweetly

"idk" he smiles "what do u think?" he smirks.

"I'm so happy! But-" Naruto got up and went to the bathroom again to throw up.

Sasuke sighs and waits, knowing what naruto is doing.

when naruto finshes up he goes back to sasuke, "uh, geeze..." naruto says sickly

"wanna go home?" he asks worried.

"meh... idk" Naruto sad with his handon his stomach

Sasuke sighs "ok ill end the party now so we can go home and get some rest"

"uh... sasuke you dont have to if you dont want to..." Naruto said "um...sweatdrop did you tell them?" naruto asked

"yes i already did earlier on today..." he smiles.

"ok Sasuke!" Naruto smiles "so um.. they understand?"

"yes...but lee scared me with his reply" he replies.

"what did he say??" Naruto said getting closer to sasuke

"u really, really dont want to know, but if u do go ask him, cuz im not repeating the words i heard" he twitched

"come on sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and brought him over to lee wuth him. "Hi Lee... um wat did u say to sasuke early?"

Lee looks at them "ohhhhh, well since ur now able to get pregnant i wouldnt mind fucking u myself"

Sasuke twitched.

"oh" naruto twitched "um i-i- i think i'm okkk...heh..." naruto felt a little more sick after hearing that

"yeah...u can stay here if u want im taking naruto home" he says well taking naruto home.

"thnx sasuke" Naruto said

Then they got home

Sasuke picks naruto up bridal style and takes him inside the house.

Naruto holds onto Sasuke and kisses him on the cheek.

Sasuke kisses him back and lays him on the bed "want to start our honeymoon?"

Naruto smiles and says "hm... Sure!" and pulls sasuke onto the bed and kisses him romantically

Sasuke was surprised how fast that was and kissed him back

"well... I'm not possitive... I don't know if we should do this" Naruto said a little nervous

Sasuke looks at him "well, its ur call naruto" he replies

Sorry! DX)

(o thats ok i had to get off for a little to eat some ramen XD)

"I'm not sure if i want to have sex because of the baby... but we can still kiss i guess" Naruto said kind of cnfused

Sasuke nods "ok then naruto" he said and french kissed him.

Naruto then cuddles up to sasuke and kisses him back

Sasuke continues to kiss him.

Naruto giggles alittle and puts one of his hands on sasuke's face

Sasuke smirks and looks at him.

Naruto stops and then gets a pillow and sticks it under his shirt. "...I can't believe THIS is what I'm gonna look like in a couple of months"

Sasuke laughs abit "hehe yeah"

"will u still think i'm pretty? Sasuke-kun?" then naruto takes the pillow out of his shirt.

"oh course i will" he replies calmly.

"hm..." naruto smiles a bit "I've actually been thinking of a few names." Naruto said looking at sasuke

"u have huh? then let me hear them" he replies.

imgi59./albums/g296/Sachilla/snapshot5177d974d17e545d.jpg/img LOL XD

"Well, there is... Haru or Momo if its a boy... Also ther is Saki or Yume if its a girl" Naruto smiled and felt kind of wierd talking about the baby

Sasuke thinks "i like haru for a boy...hmm, but the girls idk" he replies calmly.

"Me too... also Tsunade told me that the baby should be due around Febuary to April" Naruto replied

"oh i c...mmm, uh well thats soon" he replies.

"Ya, it kinda worries me, she said its because i'm still a teenager"

"yeah...well hey lets no worry about it ok, just rest" he replied cuddling up to naruto and wraping his arm around him and sleeps.

Naruto nods his head and falls asleep aswell.

the next couple of months later. XD when naruto goes into labour. Sasuke is asleep.

XD

Trying not to wake up sasuke naruto wakes up somewhere around 4 in the morning. "uh- It's only febuary...ow!" Naruto holds his stomach and sits up a little.

Sasuke was curled up in the blanket.

Naruto was scared and then a strong contraction. "Ouch! ow! ow! ow!" Naruto said loudly

Sasuke wakes up "nnn...naruto r u ok? whats wrong?" he said sitting up.

"oh- Sasuke..eheh...um i'm ok...just um... i'm not sure." Naruto was holding onto the blanket and his stomach tightly

Sasuke blinks "uhhhh" (lol sasuke isnt smart in this kind of stuff) "ITACHI!!" he calls for his brother.

"Oh! Sasuke...please its fine i can wait a little bit its not that bad" Naruto lied because another contraction hit and he grabbed onto sasuke's hand.

"What is it?!" Itachi ran and opened the door.

"idk naruto is having stomach pains" he replies.

"Do you want to go?" Itachi asked Naruto

"um... maybe in like a few minutes... i'm not sure" Naruto replied

Sasuke looks at them "whats going on?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke "heh...I think it might be time...Sasuke" Naruto said holding sasuke's hand tighter from being nervous

Sasuke falls over "what?!"

"Sasuke... I'm in labor" Naruto said and then said "OW!" and then breaths heavily.

Sasuke picks up naruto "get the car ready niisan!"

Itachi got naruto's bag and thengot in the car.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed onto sasuke still breathing heavily

Sasuke takes naruto to the car and lays him in the back seat, then sits in the passengers seat "DRIVE ITACHI DRIVE!"

Itachi started the car and while they were driving... the car broke down

Sasuke sweatdrops "oh uve got to be kidding me"

"What happened?!" Naruto was sweating and moaning

"the car broke down! and im not about to help naruto have a baby cuz i have know idea what to do!"

"Hah?! Call someone Sasuke! Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Anyone!!" Naruto layed down on the seats, Naruto grabbed onto the frabric of the seats "Owwwww!"

Sasuke calls gaara and they wait for him.

(my catkljhuyio)

Gaara picks up his phone "uh... Hello?"

"HURRY UP SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in the background

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tells gaara quickly.

"Oh! Ok Sasuke I'll be there as soon as I can!" Gaara hung up and started driving to were they were.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto was sweating and then "my water broke!"

Sasuke looks at naruto and looks back at itachi and gulped.

"Sasuke, u should pribably go in the bac with naruto" Itachi was sweating

"Yeah, Please, I really need you" Naruto said opening the door so that sasuke would be next to him.

Sasuke nods and goes to the back and holds narutos hand.

"When is Gaara getting hereeeeeeee!?" Naruto askes in pain

"shhh, breathe naruto! breathe!"

"meh breathes Sasuke!" Naruto grabs Sasuke's hair and pulls it

"ow, ow, ow naruto let go of the hair! let go of the hair!" he said wincing.

"No sasuke!AH!" Naruto pulls harder on sasuke's hair and then lets go and rapped his arms around sasuke

Sasuke holds onto naruto "its ok naruto, shhh"

"This hurts alot more than i thought it would!" Naruto said and breathing heavily

Itachi saw gaara's car in the distance. "Guys Gaara is hear" Itachi then got out of the car.

Sasuke picks naruto up taking gaara to his car and getting in.

Itachi put Naruto's bag in the trunk and gets in the passengers seat

"geeze" Gaara said then drove

"Thank you so much Gaara!" Naruto then held sasuke's hand tightly

Sasuke waits patiently.

(can u be Gaara?)

"Uh! We almost there!?" Naruto asked loudly, and grabbed his stomach and grabbed sasuke's hand toghter

Gaara nods "yes we are" Sasuke sighs with relief.

"Thaaaaaank god!!" Naruto whoped his face with his hand.

Itachi got out of the car and got Naruto's bag then opened the door for Naruto and Sasuke. "Come on" Itachi said nervously

Sasuke held naruto and took him out of the car and quickly into the hospital getting a room for naruto.

(sorry bout that there was a wasp in my room... :shock: :burning: i killed it but it scared the crap out of me!)

(o thats ok :gonk: scary wasppppppppp)

Naruto gets sat into a bed and wait for sasuke to go and sit next to him.

Tsunade was talking to sasuke "Ok Sasuke... you gonna be ok to stay in the room because Naruto is to far along so he is gonna have to give birth the old fation way...We are going to give him some medicien and then itll be time for him to push"

lol i know this is how it went. Me-sees it and runs out of room screaming alittle, comes back in room a min later, 10 mins later sees it and runs out of room again, waits a min comes back in, around 15 mins later sees it, sneaks up to it with an old book, smacks it, twice, it falls, takes flash light looks at it realizing its a wasp, and its still moving, hits it again, still moving, hits it again, still moving, hits it 3 times, still moving, hits it hard 5 times, finally its dead that happened 10 mins ago...phew its over...) Sasuke sweatdrops "uh ok" he said going in the room and sitting next to narutos bed.

(XD)

"Hey sasuke, meh, they gave me the medicien" Naruto smiles and turns to sasuke

"yeah i know" he replies calmly looking at him.

Tsunade came in the room with some other doctors and said "Ok Naruto, Now it's time for the baby"

Naruto held Sasuke's hand and looked at Tsunade

Sasuke held narutos hand as well.

So Tsunade did the whole 'push' thing and so naruto pushed, held sauske's hand and was breathing heavily

Sasuke waited but swore his hand broke.

"One more push Naruto!" Tsunade said

Naruto moaned and pushed and finally

out came the baby!

Sasuke looks "what is it!? boy or girl!?" he asks quickly.

"It's a boy!" Tsunade said happily She rapped him up and they had to take him out of the room for a moment.

"meh, where are you going?" Naruto asked kind of worried

"Oh we just have check him, to see if he is ok"

Sasuke nods and looks at naruto "u did just fine" he said kissing him on the lips.

(g2g as usual ill be on tomorrow morning! LATER! XD!)

Naruto smiles and says "...heh, I just hope everything is ok"

(okey dokey XD i heart mpreg!! XDDDDD)

"yeah me too" he replied looking at his hand naruto was holding the whole time.

"meh... you ok sasuke?" Naruto looked at him dizzily

"yeah im fine" he replies calmly.

Tsunade walks in and says " Hi guys, your baby is doing... ok... He is having a bit trouble breatheing tho..."

Naruto looks at sasuke

Sasuke looks at tsunade "spill it, exactly whats going on?"

"He's fine but he just has to stay here for about 3 or 4 days..." tsunade said going into the other room to go get the baby "Here he is!" Tsunade handed the baby over to sasuke "He's 4 pounds 1 ounce" Tsunade told sasuke

Sasuke looks at the baby and blinks and sighs, then goes over to naruto and lets naruto hold him.

Naruto said that old thing "He has your eyes" Naruto smiled

"oh joy" he said pretending to be trilled.

"seriously, are you ok?" Naruto looked at sasuke

Sasuke sighs "im tired, u know how grouchy i get when im tired, im amazed how u can put up with staying up so late and having a baby."

"heh...I'm tired I just am excited because of the baby... so what you wanna name him?" Naruto giggled a little

"idk...what do u think naruto?" he asks.

"hmm... how about Haru?" Naruto smiled more and then noticed that the baby had whiskers on its face just like naruto

"sure" he replies calmly.

"are you happy we had a baby?" Naruto asked sasuke worried

"yes i am, im just tired geez..." he said yawning.

"... ok" so u wanna show itachi the baby now?

Sasuke shrugs "y not..."

Naruto handed sasuke the baby

Sasuke goes over to itachi "niisan, heres the baby"

Itachi was almost asleep but woke when he saw sasuke with the baby... "Aw, he's so tiny... what's its name?"

"haru" he replies and yawns.

"heh... you tired?" Itachi smiles

"very..." he replies softly.

"Maybe you should rest sasuke..." Itachi said

"Hmm..." Tsundae came over to sasuke and itachi "We're going to have to check him a bit more, ok?"

"yeah" he replied and gave haru to tsunade after tsunade left sasuke fell to the floor and was...asleep. lol

Itachi somehow put sasue in a seat. About an hour later... Tsunade had some news and went over to sasuke

Sasuke was sleeping calmly, finally.

"Sasuke" tsunade noticed that sasuke was still sleeping "Sasuke! I have something important to tell you"

lol. Sasuke is sound asleep still not hearing anyone.

Tsunade got angry and " :vein: SASUKE!!" Tsunade was shakeing him violently lol

lol. Sasuke doesnt wake up all he does is cuddle on tsunade while hes sleeping.

Tsunade sighs and then says in sasuke's ear "hmm hah! Wake up sweet heart! SASUKE!!" and then she pulls herself away from sasuke

Sasuke jerks up "huh?! what?!" he looks at her.

"I have something important to tell you about haru" Tsunade said calming down

Sasuke yawns "what is it?"

"Well, he isn't doing as well as we thought he was... We have to keep him here for atleast 10 days... we have to feed him oxegon by keeping him in a box" Tsunade said sadly

"how come?" he asks worried.

"hm... He is kinda tiny, so he has some trouble breatheing on his own" Tsunade said "He will probably be ok"

"ok then" he said laying on the cough that was near by next to his brother, and sleeps.

Naruto was sleeping aswell

the next morning.

Naruto got up from his bed and walked to sasuke "You awake sasuke?" Naruto asked stretching

Sasuke wasnt awake yet, so he doesnt answer.

((lol, hey i got an idea, after this one, we should do the ninja one...errr either the pre-timejump or shippuden, and XD i have an awesome idea for when we do the next rp with narusasu! ull love it, but when do u think we should end this one, like the timing...or when do u want to end this one??) imgi75./albums/i300/HaiHannah/SasuNaru/SasuNaru63.jpg/img

(XD that sounds like fun!ummmmm idk when we should end this :sweat: maybe well do a major timeskip and they all happy and then THE END lol... I feel like drawing sasunaru... u think i should make another manga or should i just draw pics?... XD sasunaru is so fun!)

Naruto sits next to sasuke and cuddles up next to him and then goes back to sleep

well ok sure y not...uh timejump XD and haru grows up to be very popular among the guys and girls, and sasuke and naruto keep having 'fun' every night or everyday! XD and they live happyly ever after...wow that sounded crappy! XD and u draw, good? i draw ok...i draw the faces pretty good, but its hard for me to do the body and the positions and such. and a narusasu manga!)


End file.
